


Engineers Lullaby

by TonicClaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up in the respawn room, Pyro begins to fall asleep by Engineers singing. Which is exactly what Engineer wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineers Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored so here is Pyro and Engineer!

Pyro woke up with a jolt, unaware of what happened to him as he was sprawled out on the concrete floor and still being shaken by a worried Engineer. When Pyro made a groan Engineer stopped and asked

  
"What happened partner?"

  
Pyro shook his head trying to comprehend what just happened. What he remembered was as he was blowing bubbles he heard a snap and he blacked out after the intense pain that struck him and that's what essentially killed him.  
Pyro sat up and 'said'

  
"mmmmappp"

  
Pyro made a smack sound on the floor and pointed to his head. Engineer nodded and picked up his guitar and strummed it a bit.

  
"so yer sayin' ya got shot by somethin'?"

  
Pyro nodded and got up to go find his stuffed unicorn.

Engineer started to play a song

  
"Now the pale morning sings of forgotten things  
 She plays a tune for those who wish to overlook  
 The fact that they've been blindly deceived  
 By those who preach and pray and teach  
 But she falls short and the night explodes in laughter..."

Pyro found the stuffed animal and headed back to the respawn room.  
When Pyro got close he heard soft singing and a guitar strumming.

"But don't you come here and say I didn't warn you  
 About the way your world can alter  
 And oh how you try to command it all still  
 Every single time it all shifts one way or the other..."

Pyro slowly walked in and sat down in front of Engineer to listen to his song.

"And I'm a goddamn coward, but then again so are you  
 And the lion's roar, the lion's roar  
 Has me evading and hollering for you  
 And I never really knew what to do..."

  
Pyro wondered why Engineer didn't see him, did he have his eyes closed? Pyro didn't know but what he did was Engineer had a very calming voice.

"Well I guess sometimes I wish you were a little more predictable  
 That I could read you just like a book  
 For now I can only guess what's coming next  
 By examining your timid smile  
 And the ways of the old, old winds blowing you back 'round..."

Pyro closed his eyes and imagined what the song was about.

"And I'm a goddamn fool, but then again so are you  
 And the lion's roar, the lion's roar  
 Has me seeking out and searching for you  
 And I never really knew what to do..."

  
Engineer looked at his friend and sang not sure if he was asleep or not. The whole reason for Pyro to sleep was for Engineer to get him calmly into his bed without any problems. Pyro hated to willingly go to bed.

"Sometimes I wish I could find my Rosemary Hill  
 I'd sit there and look at the deserted lakes and I'd sing  
 And every once in a while I'd sing a song for you  
 That would rise above the mountains and the stars and the sea  
 And if I wanted it to it would lead you back to me..."

Engineer thought how Pyro must be dreaming about his unicorns and his bubbles. He thought he was cute how when Pyro was on his breaks he would come into his workshop and screw around with random stuff in a tool box or have tea time with him.

"And the lion's roar, the lion's roar  
 Is something that I have heard before  
 A children's tale, the lonesome wail of a lion's roar..."

Engineer paused for a moment and poked his Pyromaniac. Yup he was asleep.

  
He picked up Pyro and carried him into his room. Engineer looked at the clock on Pyros wall. Pink with a unicorn face in it.

  
8:47

  
He set him on his bed and covered him with the navy blue blanket on Pyros floor.

Engineer walked back into his workshop happy with a job well done. 'Sweet dreams partner' Engineer thought as he sat back down and started to play another song.


End file.
